Battle for the skyscraper(new and improved version) part 3
This part will contain the merge,5 more eliminations and the introduction of the mentioned skyscraper!! link to part 1 and 2 Episode 11. Introducing the skyscraper. Elimination Announcer: its time for elimination. Announcer: almost everyone got over 30 votes. Spongy is eliminated with 399 votes. A record high. Announcer: Before we get to the challenge i will introduce you to the skyscraper we have mentioned. There it i Announcer: FYI this skyscraper is 500 m tall, and has 105 floors. Lets get to the challenge Challenge Announcer: This challenge is a music challenge. We will rate your songs out of 10 Announcer:The guest judges will be Rainbow from my other show(Color battle),Lego brick(from BFDIA 5b),Well known singer Radio and OJ(II winner) First up is Firey's team 2 minutes of singing later(Seriously you wouldnt want to hear that) Announcer: 4 Rainbow: i though that was cool. 7 Radio: 3 OJ: 5 Now for Pen's team. 2 minutes later Announcer: 10 Rainbow: Leafy is better than i thought. 10! Radio: Leafy is an amazing singer. Even im impressed. 10 OJ: 10 Episode 12. Elimination Announcer:Team firey was up for elimination last time. we dissolve the teams and use the LPTD from now on. After TV displays the votes Announcer: Firey you caused your team to lose the challenge with your horrible singing, Due to this. YOu got 199 votes and you are eliminated Firey: but i won BFDI and Leafy will be all alone*gets teleported* Challenge Announcer: the challenge is to find a colored object. if you find a Red you get 20 points but if you find black you lose 20 points. Eraser: i got a purple nothing happens Pen: i got red 20 points Can: me and pin got black. Golf ball: what is this i got black afterwards. Can,Pin,GB and Bubble are in the bottom 4. there will be a double elimination next time so two are going home Episode 13 Should i try it? announcer: Eliminaiton time Elimination Announcer: its elimination time. Announcer: Bubble is safe at 21 votes. Announcer: the first of the two eliminated contestants today is GB with 137 votes Golf ball: But just think about*gets teleported* Announcer: Can is safe with 88 votes and Pin is eliminated with 102 votes Pin: what*gets teleported* Challenge Announcer: the challenge is to put Nickel and Coiny together for a surprise. The surprise can be good or bad. Needle: but Coiny is in the TLC Announcer: i will release him for this challenge. But dont worry. He will be teleported back to the TLC after the challenge. Needle:*slaps announcer* But i want him back. Announcer: anyways begin. Leafy*puts Coiny and Nickel next to each other and gets 100 points* Needle*Gets 80 pennies*. Teardrop*loses 55 points* Announcer: there is no more stuff in Coiny and Nickel now. Teardrop,Remote and Can are the bottom 3 Episode 14 Eliminaton Announcer: its elimination time Announcer: Tv display the votes TV displays the votes. Announcer: bye bye Remote. Remote*gets teleported* Challenge Announcer: the challenge is to eat 1000 chocolate balls. Leafy: this is easy.*eats 500 chocolate balls* Needle*eats 500 chocolate balls* Announcer: So both Needle and Leafy ate 500 chocolate balls Leafy*barfs* Announcer: it looks like Leafy has Barfed and she loses 100 points. Leafy,Eraser and Teardrop are the botton 3 on the scoreboard Episode 15. Early finale. Elimination Announcer: this is the last elimination. Annoucner: tv display the votes. Tv displays votes Announcer: TD and Eraser are safer and Leafy is eliminated Leafy: what?!*gets teleported* In the TLC Firey: LEAFY i missed you so much! Leafy: i missed you too Firey. Finale challenge Announcer: this is the last and longest challenge. You will be going through a 100 m long maze. The first to come out wins the skyscraper. Eraser: This is easy Announcer: but there are a lot of crazy twists and turns in the maze. Can: i dont think ill win. Bubble: YOYLECAKE Announcer: begin Eraser: lets do this. Ice cube: im scared! Pen: i see the finish line right there*vine traps him* Pen: ERASER help me!! Eraser:*unties Pen* Pen. You should win. Bubble: im close. Pen*reaches finish* YES i actually won the skyscraper!!!! YAAAAAY!!! Announcer: congrats Pen. You win the 500 m tall skyscraper. Ice Cube: yes im second Can: im third. Pretty good for a debuter Announcer: Pen wins,Icy is second,Can is third. After Challenge First of all Pen Pen: yeah Announcer: Choose which color should the skyscraper be. Pen: Blue! Announcer: good choice Anouncer uses magic to paint the building Blue. Announcer: lets see who you allow. Announcer: ill release the eliminated contestants. Pen: Eraser,Blocky,Snowball,Match and Pencil. Come in. Pencil and Match: yes. I knew Pen would allow us. Leafy,Can,Bubble and Pin: What about us. Pen: you all are nice. You can go. Firey: what about me Pen: you can go in. The building is fireproof. Pen: all of you can enter Rocky,Needle,TD,TB,GB enter. Coiny: PLEASE dont let me in. You allowed Firey. DONT ALLOW ME. I cant stand that idiot now. Pen: ok. So Coiny,Flower and David arent allowed. The rest are. Couny: yay Flower: grrrrrrr David: aw seriously. Flower: ill kill you announcer for not letting me in.(throws announcer in the incinerator* Announcer:aaaaa*dies* Coiny: what did you do Flower. You killed our host. Blocky:now we wont have season 2 the end Blocky is wrong. There will be a season 2. But there will be a new host. i will start season 2 in June